Only the Begining
by zzzXXy
Summary: The train ride to Hogwarts turn to a nightmare for Virginia.Will she be able to keep her sanity?? ::AN even i dunno if she will::
1. Only the Begining

Author Notes: Hello! This story is my first try at writing a story of any kind. Please give me suggestions on how to improve my story. Is there someone that is nice enough to help me write a disclaimer? I don't know how to write one. =^-^=

~*~*~

Only the Beginning

Chapter one: Get acquainted

The smallest member of the Weasley clan walked up and down the train to Hogwarts, looking for an empty compartment. She was quite tired of her brother's antics and wanted nothing more than a quiet, peaceful train ride. This was a difficult thing to find however, as most of the students has already taken up residence in seemingly every compartment to be found. In the end, Virginia successfully found a compartment, but it was unfortunately at the end of the train. Compartments at the end of the train are known to be use by Slytherins, and Slytherins only. Any student not in Slytherin did their best to avoid the area. It was best not to be found on Slytherin turf, especially for a Gryffindor.  

            _'I don't think it's wise to get a compartment at the end of the train,_ Virginia thought,_ After what happened last year when a 5th year was found there._ Virginia involuntarily shuddered at the thought. _ But the only compartment that is not occupied is right here in the back of the train.' _

In her head, she quickly weighted the pros and cons about where to sit. _'If I sit here I get to be left alone and can think my thoughts with out interruption. However, if a Slytherin walks in I would be in a big mess. On the other hand, I could go sit with the "Dream Team" and be ignored by them.'_

            _'I rather get in trouble with the Slytherins then be ignored by your OWN brother!' _At the thought of being ignored for the entire train ride, or worse yet, lectured, Virginia quickly entered the compartment.  She quickly got comfortable after putting a locking charm on the door.

Unfortunately, Virginia was not aware that the compartment she chose is always claimed by the same person every year. The person that year in and year out made every Gryffindor miserable, and just happens to be the mortal enemy of her entire family. Feeling quite secure, and ignorant to this knowledge, Virginia opts to take a nap.

~*~*~

            Draco Malfoy walked confidently to his compartment, a feeling of accomplishment on his face. He had just had a run in with the Dream Team, and had gotten Weasley riled up as always.

            "Stupid prat," He muttered under his breath as he took hold of the doorknob. 

Unfortunately for him, the door does not open. Slightly perturbed, Draco cast a first year unlocking spell and entered his compartment. Lying there quietly sleeping is the last person he expected to find in his compartment. Draco stood in shock for a moment, and then anger set in. How dare she? This was _his_ compartment, not hers. Just because she was poor did not excuse her from stealing his one piece of solitude. 

            Draco walked over to the youngest Weasley and poked her none too playfully with his wand. She woke with a start, and Draco smirked to see the color drain from her face.

            "And just what, you poor little mudblood lover, do you think you are doing in my compartment?"

TBC


	2. Weasel and a Ferret

Only the Beginning

          "Cat got your tongue Weasley?"

          Malfoy was shocked and surprised that a Weasley would be brave enough to enter the Slytherins territory. However, did not show any emotions on his face. Still wearing his famous smirk he looked at the fiery red head and continued tormenting her. 

"Weasley, I assume that you forgot that the compartments at the end are reserved for Slytherins. The one you are in right now is reserved for me and only me."

~*~*~*~

Virginia quickly gained consciousness after being prodded at harshly. At first she was sure it was Ron bothering her, but the sarcastic drawl that came afterwards proved her wrong. She was so surprised to find Malfoy in her compartment, it was nearly impossible for her to think straight, let alone speak back. 

Virginia made no move to leave or to defend herself as Malfoy ranted at her. She was scared to say anything, lest he call his goons on her. The only thing she was thankful for was the lack of Crabbe and Goyle, who would surely only make this worse. Wondering what he was going to do to her, she recoiled on her seat and braced herself as he spoke. 

~*~*~*~

Ever so slowly Virginia managed to recover from her shock and embarrassment. She looked at Malfoy and gathered all her courage just to speak to him.

"For your information, I know that the compartments at the back are usually used by students in Slytherins. However, I quite sure there is no room barring anyone _not_ in Slytherins from making use of the compartments. I hate to disappoint you, Malfoy, but there wasn't a sign out side that said this compartment is for you and only you," 

          After her great speech Virginia sneered seeing that Malfoy was losing his control. 

'I think I better leave before he really loses his control…" 

          "Since this compartment must be _very_ important to you I guess I will leave now,"

Ginny was halfway out of the compartment door with her trunks and other belongings, when Draco grabbed her wrists. She looked at him with only surprise and fear written across her face. Apparently she was not so lucky as to leave this unscathed.

"Not so fast Weasley! Since you seen to like my compartment so much, I think you should stay here for the rest of the ride." Draco saw the color drain once more from her face, and he knew that he was winning the battle.

"And why should I stay? So that you can torment me further? I don't think so Malfoy, I'm out of here,"

"Virginia—That is your name right? You wound me. I only want to talk to you. There's no need for petty fights and bickering," Draco knew he was laying it on thick, but it was a perfect way to get back at Ron. He would be furious to find his little sister had spent the whole ride with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"No need for petty fights? That's funny, you get into them often enough with Ron and Harry!" 

"That's because your brother is a prat, Harry Potter walks around like he owns the place. Which doesn't surprise me the way that old coot Dumbledore lets him get away with everything," 

"Harry—"

"Doesn't matter. Now get in here before some other Slytherin sees you at the back of the train," 

With that Malfoy knew he had won. Virginia dragged her trunk back into the room and sat down with a 'Hmph'. Attitude or not, it would be worth the ride with the youngest Weasley just to get a rise out of her brother.

Author Notes: Hey, those who wanted an intense argument with lots of insults between Draco and Ginny, I hate to disappoint you but there is not one. There could be one in the next chapter if people can add some insults and things for Draco and Ginny to do in their reviews. Except if someone comes up with some I cannot do much.


End file.
